


Take a bunch of photos (unusual traffic)

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Ash Lynx, M/M, Other, Photographs, Some Humor, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 37





	Take a bunch of photos (unusual traffic)

The target was ten o'clock.  
Very well.  
Sing Soo Ling took his cell phone from his pocket, activated the camera.  
Click.  
Luckily he hadn't even noticed ... well he was sleeping. And that was an opportunity not to be missed: cute target hit! Sing thought with satisfaction, putting the cell phone in his pocket quickly. It was really a rare (and precious) occasion to be able to photograph Eiji who had fallen asleep on the sofa, with the book left in his lap.  
"Ehi you!" a voice hissed behind him.  
Sing winced in fear and had to hold his mouth to keep from screaming.  
Ash Lynx gave him a menacing look. "What are you doing?"  
"N-Nothing"  
"Send it to me"  
"What?"  
"I saw you were taking a picture of him"  
"But no!"  
"Yes but"  
"So?" Sing defended himself. "What do you care? Eiji isn't yours!"  
"Send it to me or I'll go tell everyone to take pictures of my boyfriend," Ash said with a wicked smile.  
"That's not your boyfriend!" Sing retorted irritably.  
"What do you know. So?"  
Sing snorted, but finally gave in: I look up the number of that annoying lynx and sent him the photo.  
"Thanks," Ash said.  
"You really are a blackmailer"  
Ash ignored him, too focused on looking at the photo of "his" (but since when?) Eiji dozing on the sofa. By now the competition to see who took the most photos of Eiji (it wasn't his fault, but he was too cute!) Was going on for a long time, between him and Ash.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Eiji asked rubbing his eyes.  
Sing licked his lips. "Hi, no ... why?"  
"I heard you arguing"  
"Don't mind it, sweety," Ash broke in with a smile, handing his boyfriend a cup of coffee.  
"Thanks, I really needed it," Eiji said.  
"Do not mention it"  
Ash sat down next to Eiji.  
"I go"  
After greeting Ash and Eiji and hearing the latter's protests, because that stupid lynx had kissed him on the cheek, Sing started off.  
He was still on the stairs when he heard the phone vibrate.  
He read the message was Shorter: "So? Can you send me a picture of Ei-chan too? Pleasee!"  
Even him? We still lacked this!


End file.
